carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exzylum vs. LXUD (Multi-Deplexion): Black Suppression
The ExZylum vs. LXUD (Multi-Deplexion): Black Suppression '''(alternatively known as '''Multi-Deplexion: Black Suppression) is the unreleased second series of Chapter I. Plot Synopsis Armageddon assigned B. Altis to suppress the battle between the ExZylum & LXUD. B. Altis accepted and started his mission immediately. When the battle between ExZylum & LXUD began, B. Altis started his task which is to interrupt it. B. Altis was behind a tree near where Alphard & Chrgr were fighting. But in that case, Alphard sent out to the tree where B. Altis was. Chrgr took this advantage to impale Alphard; however, Alphard sensed that there was a person behind him. So he gravitated (Skill used: Gravitation: Black Suppress) between Chrgr & B. Altis. When B. Altis sent out in front of Chrgr, he quickly dodged and escaped out of it. After that, he hid again behind a tree far from where he was watching the battle between MU-X & Cruiser X (formerly known as Land Cruiser). He didn't expect that Cruiser X used his 1st ultimate passive skill (Skill used: Wipe Out Rage) where half of the field was wiped clean revealing his location again. B. Altis tried to escape again, but when he turned around, in front of him was Cruiser X using his ultimate skill again. Vellfire landed near him and made a barrier to save him for a cause. B. Altis felt thankful. In that case, the impacts made Cruiser X cancel out his ultimate skill. MU-X took advantage, but the ExZylum fled and they got Axio. B. Altis successfully interrupted the battle. MU-X did not follow them because they got Chrgr too after being beaten by Alphard. A week after the battle, MU-X wanted B. Altis to join the team but he refused. He said he can join temporarily on their team. While they were having a conversation. Armageddon called him on his walkie talkie. B. Altis excused himself for awhile. but MU-X found it suspicious so he followed him and made himself invisible. B. Altis didn't even know that MU-X was behind him. MU-X heard that B. Altis has a plan to betray them and was also requesting for backup to execute the plan. MU-X appeared by his side and tortured him to death, but as B. Altis requested for backup, the Weaponary Force rushed out to their territory but they failed to beat each one of them. The ExZylum were back again for another battle and also had a proposal for the exchange of Axio to Chrgr. MU-X approved. They gave Chrgr and Cruiser X. He gave Axio where he got beaten out, but in the end, Cruiser X got B. Altis and fled leaving the LXUD & Weaponary Force all unconscious. B. Altis woke up in front of Cruiser X having a deal to help them to defeat LXUD since he betrays it. So as a plan again B. Altis planning to betray them again. As ExZylum and LXUD met again B. Altis interrupted the battle with the backup of Weaponary Force. The battle ended where Alphard & Vellfire fainted and been sent to CTC. Since ExZylum is still complete, MU-X escaped starting a Vengeance plan after B. Altis suppressed the battle. Deaths * Axio Trivia * This series is unreleased and the plot synopsis is only based on B. Altis 's article. * It was not discussed in this series about the background of The Exzylum before they exist.